Employer sponsored healthcare benefits are of tremendous value to employees and their families. Such benefits, on the other hand, typically constitute a significant portion of an employer's total operating costs. Unfortunately, as medical costs continue to increase, the cost of providing employer sponsored healthcare benefits will continue to increase.
Currently, many employers attempt to offset the rising costs of providing healthcare benefits by shifting the cost to employees. Of course, only so much of the expense can be shifted to employees. At some point, the cost incurred by the employees will become prohibitive, and employer sponsored healthcare will no longer be seen as a benefit. Some employers attempt to monitor the price of certain healthcare services, but without information relating to the quality of the services, cost information is of limited value. Other employers have attempted to reduce their healthcare expenses by sponsoring health fairs or wellness screenings. This approach, while somewhat effective in prompting preventative healthcare, is not a focused expenditure of resources. For the majority of employees who are healthy, the money spent on wellness screenings is essentially wasted. Finally, employers sometimes attempt to negotiate the fixed costs associated with administering healthcare benefits. Again, since these costs typically make up only a small portion of the total cost, even successful negotiation attempts will have a limited impact on the employer's bottom line.
In short, employers have been largely unsuccessful in their attempts to control healthcare costs while ensuring a high level of care. Employers simply lack the information necessary to identify the most significant factors affecting their healthcare costs, to quantify and compare the performance of healthcare providers, and to apply their resources in a way that most effectively reduces both the overall consumption of healthcare and the costs of the services consumed while maintaining or improving the quality of the healthcare benefits they provide.